This invention relates to an apparatus for loading a pull tab on a slider body in a machine for progressively assembling sliders for slide fasteners.
Various types of machines for progressively assembling sliders for slide fasteners are known. Typical of such machines is the slider assembling machine which includes a base, a turret rotatably supported on the base and a plurality of spaced-apart recesses arranged circumferentially around and on the turret for receiving and holding a slider body. A plurality of assembling stations are arranged around the periphery of the turret, and means are provided for intermittently rotating the turret so as to position the slider body holding recess successively opposite each of the stations. The pull tab loading station is one of the assembling stations of such machine and there the pull tabs are automatically supplied and attached to the slider body in the turret recess. One example of a slider assembling machine which includes a pull tab loading station is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,852. However, in the machine of this U.S. Patent, the pull tab supply chute which guides pull tabs from the hopper to the pull tab loading position is arcuate and the pull tab is supplied horizontally to the loading position. Therefore, the pull tab must be supplied by use of specific supply means which is rather complicated and requires a specific drive source. Also, in the machine of the U.S. Patent, a detecting means which detects absence of the slider body in the turret recess and stops supply of the pull tab to the loading position is provided. However, the detecting means of the U.S. Patent uses an electric sensor and stopper. Therefore, the detecting means is very likely to cause trouble and, also, it needs a specific electric energy source. Further, in the machine of this type, it is necessary to have the pull tab fall down on the slider body in a predetermined fashion when it is loaded on the same in preparation for the next working station. Namely, at the next station, the pull tab loaded on the slider body is detected by the sensor and is fixed to the slider body by caulking operation in falled down state.